A Nightmare Made For Blue Eyes
by Beautiful-With-Pain
Summary: "This isn't my survival. My survival is Katniss'. If she doesn't survive, neither do I." Peeta's Point Of View of The Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1: Not In My Favor

The Hunger Games: Peeta's Point of view

Chapter 1

"Peeta!" my mother's shriek jolts me up. Waking me up from a dream to a nightmare. Today is the day of the reaping. I don't want to wake up from my dream. My dreams about Katniss Everdeen

We were at a lake, our feet in the water, and walking hand in hand. Her sleek black hair was actually down for once, instead of a braid, and a breeze blew her hair making me fall more in love with her. She was in an orange dress that fell to her knees. Then we found a tree that was perfect for watching the sunset. She helped me climb it and we sat there watching the sunset. Next thing I know our eyes met. Her shimmering and shining gray ones into my blue ones….

"PEETA! COME DOWN AND HELP US RIGHT NOW!" screams my mother snapping me back to reality. Back to the torture of and reality of District 12.

I change into my dad's old baker shirt and jeans. When I go downstairs to our family's bakery, my mother throws me an apron while giving me a scowl.

Out of her three sons I'm her biggest disappointment. Both of my brothers agreed to keep working at the bakery, but I don't want to spend my whole life working here and even since I told my family I don't want to my mother has always given me a scowl every time she sees me. My father is different he's disappointed and anger, yes, but he's just keeps his thoughts to himself

When I take a plate over to my dad, who is with a costumer trading, jealousy floods in me. It's Gale Hawthorne. He's Katniss's best friend, well that's what they tell me, but to me I always see so much more. I give my father the bread, then he hands Gale the bread. I look at him mysteriously. He's caught most of the other girl's eyes but he's also caught Katniss's too! Why her?

I really shouldn't get mad. I mean he at least makes her happy and I should be grateful for that, especially today.

The day goes by quick, too quick. All I can think what if Katniss gets chosen? She might, she take the tesserae, a lot. It's not fair! I never take any and she does! If she does get chosen for the hunger games, could she survive in an arena against 23 tributes trying to kill her? The thought escapes my mind and goes back to the moment when the breeze went through her hair and her gray eyes starring into mine.

No. I need to forget her I'll never have her. Never feel her lips against mine. Never caress her hair, or even her hands locked with mine.

We close shop two hours earlier to get ready. When I'm done I'm in a blue buttoned shirt and black pants. Then I'm starring out my window where I can see the woods. Now my mind is back on Katniss, well I guess I really can't forget her, she was there today. Hunting with Gale hunting for stuff to trade and eat.

"Peeta" says my father in a serious tone that startles me a bit. "Hey" I say trying to keep my tone normal. Why is he here? Is he scared I might get chosen? Why is his tone so serious?

"Okay, so Peeta, look I don't think you'll have any other choice than to work at the bakery. I don't understand, why don't you want to work here? Do you want to mine coal? Live at the seam?" So that's why his thoughts are finally out. "Well maybe then I could get the girl I love unlike yours who ran off with a coal miner and moved to the seam" I say with a wave of dismissal.

Now I've angered him. He was in love with Katniss's mother but she loved someone else. A coal miner. Then she ran off and married him and moved to the seam. His face turns hard and so do his eyes. "Look it's final! You're going to keep working at the bakery!" He screams. "NO I DON'T WANT TO SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE HERE! I'M NOT GOING TO END UP LIKE YOU!" I yell and then I run out of my house and I slam the door. Where am I going though? Well I might as well go to the square it's almost two.

While walking I see that I'm near the fence that surrounds District 12. It's supposed to be electrified full time but we're the poorest district so we don't get much power. That's why Katniss and Gale can go under it and get food. It's illegal but coming from a district that nobody cares about the officials don't really care, actually they buy stuff from them. I wonder how it is out there.

When I arrive at the square it's 1:30 and it's already getting full. I go over to where the 16 year olds stand. Just a few feet away from me is Katniss. She looks beautiful in a blue dress and her hair is in an elaborated braid. I see her and Gale exchange glances, so I look away trying to hide the pain.

I look over to the stage where the mayor and Effie Trinket-our bubbly chaperone for District 12, she may seem cheerful but we all know she wants a better district. I see that they're talking and looking at the empty chair. It belongs to our only live victor, Haymitch Abernathy. District 12 has only had 2 victors out of 73 years and he's the only one alive. He spends most of his time drinking and getting drunk.

I look at the glass ball with the boy's names. I'm as safe as I can get because I don't take any tesserae, so I'm only entered 4 times. Then I look over at the glass ball that has the girl's names in it. How many times has Katniss had her name put in just for food?

The clock hits two and the mayor steps up and reads the history of Panem. How it rose from the ashes of floods, droughts, fires, and the war for the land that remained. It became Panem with a ruling capitol surrounded by 13 districts. Then came the Dark Days, when the districts rebelled. Twelve were defeated the thirteenth obliterated, and to show they must not be repeated the capitol made us suffer by making The Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games are simple. Two teens between the ages of 12 and 18 from 12 districts, 24 in all, are put into an arena that can have anything. Then they are forced to kill each other and the last one standing gets a life of ease, and have fame and fortune. They show how weak we are against The Capitol and if we try to defy them we will be destroyed just like District 13.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks" says the mayor and starts reading District 12's victors. Just then Haymitch staggers on the stage and falls on the third chair. Obviously he's drunk and I let out a groan. He's confused and tries to give Effie a hug, but she pushes him away.

The mayor looks like he's suffering from embarrassment. Of course he is. He manages the most ridiculous district and all of it is being televised. To get away from all of it he introduces Effie. She trots to the stage and says what she says every year "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she shrieks in her annoying capitol accent.

She's wearing a spring green suit and has pink hair-well wig because it's shifted to the side since she got molested by Haymitch. She keeps rambling on how great it is to be here, but as I say again she just wants a better district.

It's time fore the drawing and Effie says what she always does, "Ladies first!" She goes over to the glass ball and gets out a slip of paper with the name of our new tribute. Not Katniss. Not Katniss.

It's not Katniss, but it might as well be.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

Primrose is Katniss's little sister who she protects from anything.

My world feels like it's spinning because what happens next is too painful.

"Prim!" shouts Katniss. "PRIM!" she says again making sure everyone can hear her. Everyone makes room for her. She pushes Primrose behind her and shouts the words I would never have wanted her to say. "I volunteer!" she shrieks. "I volunteer as tribute!" District 12 hasn't had a volunteer in decades.

"Lovely" trills Effie. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers and if one does come forth then we, ummm…" she trails of confused

"What does it matter?" says the mayor. There's pain in his eyes. Does he know Katniss? "What does it matter?" he repeats with more pain. "Let her come forward."

Prim is screaming behind her. She wraps her skinny arms around her. "No, Katniss! NO! You can't go!" shrieks Prim. "Prim let go" Katniss says trying to hide her emotions right now. "Let go!" she repeats. Gale comes up behind them and carries Prim away. She's trying to fight him. "Up you go Catnip." He says also trying to hide emotion. Then Katniss climbs up the steps.

"Well bravo! That's the spirit of the games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen" she says unsteady

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory do we? Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

I will not clap. No one does actually. How am I going to watch her compete? Should I say goodbye to her and tell her how I feel? Then it happens one after one people place their 3 middle fingers of their left hands, put it against their lips and hold it out to her. Before I can stop myself I also do it.

It's an uncommon gesture here. It means admiration and goodbye to someone you love. Mostly seen at funerals.

Just then Haymitch comes over and puts his arm around her shoulders. "Look at her! Look at this one! I like her! Lots of…." He trails off trying to think of a word. "Spunk!" he hollers. "More than you!" he lets go of her and goes to the front of the stage. "More than you!" he yells and points to a camera. His mouth opens about to say more and then he plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

All the cameras are on him but my eyes are one Katniss who lets out a small coke and stares at a distance. I turn to see what she's starring at and I see the woods.

Haymitch is taken away on a stretcher. "What an exciting day!" she yells while straightening her wig. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" she puts her hand in the glass ball takes out the slip. Right now my world is still a little dizzy. She goes to the podium and reads the name.

"Peeta Mellark."


	2. Chapter 2: I Promise

**A/N: I'm back! Yay! Yes for people who liked this story I'm going to continue! This was supposed to be a one-shot but I thanks to the people who reviewed and my friends who saw this I'm going to continue! I also found the one I started so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN **_**The Hunger Games**_

No! I can't. I won't. But I have to. I look over to my family and see Rylee. He's looking angry but there are tears sliding down his cheeks. Next, I see Jamie He's shocked and crying more than I've ever seen him. My dad is the same as Jamie. I see my mom and I'm surprised at what I see. She's shocked and there are tears forming in her eyes.

Finally I see Katniss on the stage and see she's looking at me. She's also shocked and recognition crosses her face. She remembers me. Remembers that day. Remembers the gift.

Seeing Katniss and my mom like that gives me enough strength to walk up to the stage. I stand next to Katniss. Being this close to her makes my palms get sweaty.

The mayor reads the treaty of treason- as he does every year- but I block it out. How am I supposed to do this? I remember Katniss' reaction when I was called. Her body grew stiff and her face turned pale. I look over to her and see she is also not listening to the mayor. She's lost in her own thoughts. Is she remembering the day I helped her survive starvation?

_Jamie and Rylee leave and dad starts having headaches again. Ever since I turned 11 he's always had them. Rylee blames me. I asked him why and he said that this is my last year to be free from the reaping until I turn 19. I told my dad not to worry that I'll be fine, but it only made tears come in his eyes and he went to his room and didn't come out until the next day._

_So, today my mom is going to stay with me. That means she'll boss me around and yell at me without my dad._

_Suddenly I hear my mom mutter "Seam brats again." Then she goes over to the back door and I follow her. My heart stops for a while._

_Katniss._

_She looks awful. Hollow cheeks, dead eyes, and the worst of all, a shrunken stomach. "Get going seam brat! Do you want me to call the peacekeepers and complain how I'm tired of how you seam brats keep going through my trash? Go! Get out!" she puts back the lid to our trash and backs away. She notices me and I can see in her eyes that she's giving up. "That's what I though," mutters my mom when we go back in. "That's it! Show's over! Get back to the bread!" she screams at me. I go back over to the two loaves of bread I was working on, but I can't focus. I can't let her die. I'll die too. That will make my ad's headaches even worst. Suddenly I get an idea. The bread._

_I look over to the loaves and grab them and throw them into the fire. My mother sees and grabs a wooden spoon. The next thing I know the spoon makes contact with my cheek and I fall down due to the force she put._

_My cheek is throbbing and I put my hand to it and wince at the pain. "Stand up boy! Get the bread," my mother yells and I obey her. She rushed me outside and yells, "Feed it to the pig, you stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will ever buy burnt bread!" I stumble to the pigs we own and begin to tear off chunks of the burnt part. The bell rings and she goes help a customer. _

_I feel Katniss starring at me, because of the bread. I look back to the bakery to see if my mother can see and I throw the first loaf to her followed by the second, then I go back to inside and close the door tightly. I look out the window and see Katniss shove the loaves up her shirt and run away quickly._

_When my mother is done with the customers and takes my face in her hands and examines my cheek, which is beginning to swell. "That's what you get for being a screw up. Now listen here. You are to stay back here. Don't go to the front or else that spoon will find your other cheek. Got it?" she says. I nod. If people saw my cheek she'd be taken by peacekeepers and me and my brothers would be taken to a home. All I can think of right now is: _I saved Katniss Everdeen_._

I snap back to reality when the mayor says, "Peeta, Katniss, please shake hands." I take her small hand in my hand and worry about how sweaty mine is. I look into her eyes and give her hand a squeeze and think:_ I promise I'll bring you home alive. You'll come back and get your life. You'll get married and have children. You'll die old and free, not this way. I'm going to die for you Katniss Everdeen._

**A/N: I know, not good. *sigh* I fail don't I? Oh yes! I've got a question for you people! What do you think of Hunter Parrish for Peeta? Hunter is my number 1 choice for Peeta! Don't you think so? K well later folks! See ya next time! P.S I know it's short again ADHD i kept getting distracted by the song: "Hello New York Groove by 1975! I'm such a hippie :l**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Home

**A/N: I know this is horrible, but I'm in a horrible mood *sigh* also I can't believe Kaya got a script her manager says she didn't…but I don't believe 'em and she's my #1 choice for Katniss :D oh well here ya go**

The peacekeepers show me a room and I'm amazed of its beauty. The capitol sure does know how to show off. I recognize what the couch is made of. Velvet. I never had a good history with velvet.

_I look through my parent's closet. My 5-year old hands keep getting trapped in strap. Found it! I take out my mother's velvet dress, I take the skinny straps and I tie them around my neck. I now have my own cape, now I can protect the pretty Katniss Everdeen. I run to my room and jump on my bed. I take my old stuffed bear, whose lost an eye, and put him on my night stand._

_I keep jumping with my new cape, when I jump to the left and end up on the floor. "Peeta? What was that noise?" yells my mother from downstairs. I panic and scramble to get on my feet again. Suddenly I feel something rip. I turn around and see my mother's dress with a big hole in it. Oh no._

_I hear my mom coming up the stairs and I panic even more. I untie the straps and struggle to get the dress off of me. Mother is coming closer and I shove the dress under my bed. "Peeta, what is going on?" she asks. I just stand there and give her a real goofy smile. "Nothing mommy. I just tripped, that's all," I reply. She scans my room when she looks at my bed. I turn worried and see her velvet dress sticking out_

_She goes and picks it up. "Why is this under your bed?" she asks angrily. Then she notices the hole. "What did you do?" she snaps. "I was playing hero with your dress and I was jumping on my bed when I jumped a little too far and your dress got stuck with the night stand," I reply in a whisper and my eyes are trained to the floor._

_I stand there waiting for her to hit me or yell. I look up for a second and see her hands drop the dress. Out of nowhere she picks me up and put me over her shoulder._

_I scream and thrash and while I'm screaming she yells, "Shut up! No one can hear you! Don't expect just because your five doesn't mean you get special treatment! That's was a very expensive dress!" I still scream until we come up to the closet by her room. She throws me in, shuts the door, and locks me in._

_I stay there and think;_ she must be kidding, and if she's not someone will find me.

_How wrong I was. I stayed there for 5 hours and finally decided no one loves me. I'm going to stay here forever. I start crying with that thought in mind._

_I hear someone open the door, and I run into my father's arms. I cry on his shirt and say, "Thank you, Daddy." He hugs me and rubs my back. "Shhh it's ok. I'm here now. Come on let's get you something to eat," he coos me. I don't move, because I'm still shaking, so, he picks me up and I'm still crying when we reach downstairs._

_He notices I'm still crying so he gets a soft piece of cloth and wipes my tears. He puts something in my hand. I look down and see a pretty frosted cookie. _

_This is my first cooking that's not stale and it's pretty. I look at the detail of the frosting. The flower is really pretty and looks so delicate. I admire it all day and hope when I get older I can make things that are just as pretty._

The memory makes me think of my mother and how cruel she was just for a hole. Now I understand though, I was too little to understand back then. Here, in district 12 we need pretty and worthy things. Next, I think of my father. How he's always so willing to protect me and doesn't like seeing me hurt.

I erase the thought out of my mind, but I can't. _This is the last time I'll ever see my family and friends... forever._ I think.

My brothers come in first. I guess they want to do it separately. I feel disappointed, I want to see us all as a family, but I don't say anything. I look at Jamie and his tears have not stopped; only there is more since he came. This makes me own tears fall down. I try to wipe them off, because I know I don't want to look weak, but they don't stop.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I should've done what she did. I'm the worst brother in Panem," he cries. "No, Jamie. I couldn't ever live with that. I got chosen I'm going to go in and die and I'm sorry but there's nothing any of us can do now," I tell him. I know that by telling him that I'm going to die just made his spirit fall. "No! You won't die! Y-you're g-going to come h-home! P-please!" he yells at me trying to convince me that I will come home. We both know I can't. Even if Katniss wasn't in the games, there are still always the careers. They've trained so much and are so willing to go in for pride.

I shake my head and he screams.

Rilee takes him away to the door while he screams. "Peeta! Please! Peeta bread! No! Let me go! He's my baby brother! He's my Peeta bread!" he hollers. Peacekeepers see and take him away. I never knew he loved me that much.

I look over to Rilee and I'm prepared for just a plain 'goodbye' so I'm surprised when he throws his arms around me and cries. I hug him and we stay like that for a while. He finally speaks. "Peeta, I know it seemed like I hated you, but I just couldn't get attached to you. I knew something like…. like _this_ would happen. I found out now that even if I hated you, you'd always be my baby brother. I'll miss you and never forget I love you baby brother." He gets up and leaves.

I understand now. Every scowl, every rejection to hug, every disappointed look was because he was afraid. If I survived for two more years, he would've proven that he actually loved me like he was supposed to.

My parents come and my father just cries and hugs me. I think of my memory and now things are reversed. He's the one scared. I'm the one comforting him. "Please try Peeta. You know you can do it," he cries. He sees my eyes though and sees that I've already given up and cries more. He gets up and leaves. "Bye Peeta," he whispers.

I look over to my mother and I don't know what she'll do. Yell at me for no possible reason maybe. Those tears in the square were probably fake.

I look up at her and I'm shocked to see tears starting to form and see them fall. She looks down and wipes them away, but I've already seen them and now I won't ever be the same with her.

I haven't noticed until now that I'm still crying ever since Jamie. She comes over to sit on the couch and she hugs me. She becomes her own self again but I can't get through the fact that her eyes are red and puffy. "Maybe District 12 will finally have a winner. She's a survivor, that one. Bye Peeta," she says. I'm shocked. She rated Katniss over her own son? I guess no amount of tears can change her. Still, it's makes me mad that she knows I'm dying but she's cheering me up? Even if she is a witch she can still show _some_ love for me. Tears aren't enough.

My next visitor is Jay. My best friend. I've know Jay ever since I was three when I blamed him for taking my bear. We started yelling first and the next thing I know we're laughing. Ever since then he's always been my best friend.

"Hey Peeta," he say, his voice a little shaken. "Hey," I respond.

We talk all about the good days and every time we had a fight he keeps saying sorry. Then he starts crying "Jay? What's wrong?" I ask. "What's wrong? My best friend is going to die in the capitol!" he shouts. "I'm sorry Jay. We know I can't win it," I tell him. He nods and leaves.

I'm shocked when I see Delly Cartwright. "Delly?" I ask shocked. I haven't seen her since I was "Hi Peeta," she replies but something in her voice shows she's scared. "I'm sorry about all of this Peeta. You must be terrified!" Delly says. "I mean I feel so bad that's all. We always used to hang out. We always used to make drawings and little dough people. It's bad for me too. Now all those memories are gone." Her voice was breaking. "It's ok Delly," I reassure "Can't you just win? Please?" she asks hopefully. "I'm sorry Delly. If only you knew," I say under my breath. She somehow heard it. "Knew what?" she asks. "Nothing," I mutter. "Oh ok. Well bye Peeta. I-I'll miss you," she says. Before she leaves she hugs me tightly and one of her tears hit my shirt.

The peacekeepers summon me and put me in a car to the train station. I worry about my red, puffy eyes. There will be reporters and now I'm going to look weak. I'm not though; I'm going to use all my strength to bring Katniss home.

It's was a short ride, because when I look out the window, we're already at the train station. I was right there are cameras and I can't hide my eyes. The reporters take a lot of pictures of me and Katniss. I look over to Katniss and she looks bored. Maybe I won't need to protect her, but I feel like I still do. No one is invincible.

We get rushed into the train and head to the capitol.


	4. Chapter 4: Hell Begins

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok so I wasn't planning to do this tonight but everyone is busy and no one is bugging me right now! Most importantly…. Today I was having drama and crap and I was not feeling well. But with everyone busy I decided to check my e-mail and I saw I got the sweetest review from **_**faxnesslover**_** also thank you A LOT to **_**junbug24**_** who always has sweet reviews. You two really got me out of my stump and I'm dedicating this to you guys! **

The train takes off and I gasp at the speed. It will take us one day to get to the Capitol. I look around the train and it's very fancy. The Capitol _really _likes to show off. It's fancier than the justice building. Katniss and I receive our own chambers. Our own chambers? Well, I guess they want to give us VIP treatment before they take our lives away.

I look at my chambers and it has a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold water. At my house it was rare to get hot water.

My house. I wonder what's happening in it. I know Jamie and my dad will be crying. I don't know about Rylee, but I know mother will just think that Jamie and dad are crying for no reason. Maybe Jamie will get punished. With that thought, something in my chest becomes to hurt. Jamie won't matter though. But still, he's already had torture for watching his baby brother sign off his own life. He doesn't need more torture.

I decide to take off my reaping clothes and change into an orange shirt and jeans. I pick up the reaping clothes when I see something in the pocket of my pants. I pick it up and see it's a note. I open it and read it.

_Dear Peeta,_

_Please try Peeta. Please. You're going to tear us all apart without you in the bakery. I know you like that Katniss girl, but please try. I can't stand losing my baby brother. Ever since you were born you were always my Peeta bread and I'm not going to lose you now. Just try Peeta bread._

_Love,_

_Jamie_

Oh Jamie…. He must have put that in my pocket when he hugged me. I feel so bad for Jamie, because no matter what he's not going to change my mind. Nothing will.

The door swings open and I see Haymitch. "You. You're the boy tribute?" he asks. I nod. "What's your name?" he asks. "Peeta Mellark," I reply. "Ok than _Peeta_, tell the others I'm off to take a nap," He says. I nod again but as he leaves I hear him say, "Or just get drunk." I laugh at that.

Effie comes and takes me to the dining room. I follow her and we end up at a room with polished, paneled walls. She tells me to take a seat and says she needs to get Katniss and leaves. I sit down at a chair and wait.

Katniss and Effie come and sit down. "Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie happy that he's not here. "Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," I say, leaving out the part that he's actually getting drunk at this very moment. "Well, it's been an exhausting day," says Effie. Supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, green soup, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and a chocolate cake. The cake makes me miss home more, but I just eat. Effie says to save for more. Neither Katniss nor I listen. Even though I always had enough to eat it's always stale, but I'm pretty sure Katniss had to go days without food sometimes. As we're finishing the main course Effie says, "At least, you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

Last years pair was from the seam. So, of course, when they saw food I don't think they would care for manners. I'm a baker's son so I can have manners. Katniss' mother is from town so she could show her some class. I look over to Katniss and she looks offended. She eats the rest of her meal with her hands and wipes them on the table cloth. I smile at that and the fact that Effie is pursing her lips tightly.

When the meal is done, my stomach is trying to make the food re appear. I've never has such rich food so it's making me sick. I remember once when I went to Jay's house and he had a bunch of sweets. When I got home I threw up all of it and couldn't go to school the next day. When I started to feel better my mother hit me, which only brought suspicion to my friends and teachers.

We go to another room to watch the replay of the reaping. Each name is called but only a couple stick to my mind. A beautiful girl with blond hair and green eyes from District 1. A monstrous boy from District 2. A fierce looking girl from, again, District 2. A skinny boy from District 3. A girl with red hair and the face of a fox from District 5. A huge dark skinned boy from District 11. Finally, a little 12 year-old girl from District 11. I look over to Katniss see her sink in the couch. Finally, we're at District 12 and they call Prim's name. Katniss volunteers. I'm called. We shake hands. The end.

Effie is dissatisfied about the way her wig was. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior," she says. I laugh at her for being so blind. "He was drunk. He's drunk every year," I say "Every day," Katniss adds and smirks and that little smirk bring me into a big grin.

"Yes. How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!" Effie hisses.

As if on cue Haymitch stumbles to the room. "I miss supper?" he asks in a slurred voice. Then he vomits over the expensive carpet and falls into it. "So laugh away!" says Effie as she hops around the vomit and leaves the room.

Me and Katniss consider the condition of our mentor trying to get up. We both exchange glances. Effie's right. A mentor can save a life. Unfortunately we got stuck with Haymitch. Me and Katniss help him up to his feet. "I tripped? Smells bad," he says and wipes his nose with his hand staining it with vomit. "Let's get you back to your room. Clean you up a bit," I say

We half-lead and half-carry him back to his bathroom. We plunk him down in the tub and turn on the shower. I see Katniss and the look on her face tells me she really doesn't want to do this. So I saver her. "It's ok. I'll take it from here," I tell her. She looks relieved and says, "All right. I can send one of the capitol people to help you," she says. The thought of working with a capitol person makes me sick. Including that I'll have to wash Haymitch, I'd rather not take my chances. "No. I don't want them," I tell her. She nods and leaves.

I take off Haymitch's clothes and bathe him. I clean him for hours. Taking the vomit off his chest was the worst part. When I'm done I dress him and put him to bed. I go over to my own chambers and try to take a shower. When I get in a bunch of buttons are around it. I hit one and am attacked by rose petals. I somehow manage to finally take a shower. I go over to dry my hair with a bunch of other buttons. These are easier. I make my way to my bed and plop down to fall into darkness.

I wake to Effie's voice. "Up, up, up! It's gong to be a big, big, big day!" I groan. I was never a morning person. I change to the same jeans but a blue shirt instead of orange. I remember how orange became my favorite color. I was 10 and looking out the window out of boredom when I decided to go to the bakery's roof. When I got there my breath got taken away as I watched the sun set. I've seen it a million times. But never like this. It was setting down the whole of District 12 and it looked marvelous. Only orange stuck out in my head though. It's added to its fiery passion.

I go over to the dining car and sit down and get a cup of hot chocolate and a roll. Only Haymitch is there. "So, what's your relationship with the cat girl or whatever," he says. Is it seriously that obvious? "There's nothing going on," I tell him but I'm blushing. "Sure kid," he says and chuckles and I look down at the roll in my hand embarrassed. Katniss and Effie come in and Effie hands Katniss a cup of hot chocolate. "Sit down! Sit down!" say Haymitch waving her over. When she sits down we're served another enormous pile of food. I look over to Katniss and see she looks confused at her cup. She's possibly never had it. Of course she hasn't. She's from the seam. "They call it hot chocolate. It's good," I say. She takes a sip and looks delighted. She concentrates on her cup until she's done and dives for the other food. When she's done I'm still not. I break piece of my roll and dump it into my hot chocolate. Jamie showed me it and it was delicious.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," says Katniss. "Here's some advice. Stay alive," he says and burst out laughing. This isn't funny. I have to try and keep Katniss alive and he won't give us advice? "That's very funny," I say. Then I cross over to the table and lash out the glass in his hand. It shatters on the floor, and bloodred liquid running to the back of the train. "Only not to us," I finish. Haymitch considers this a moment, then punches me in the jaw, knocking me from my chair.

I see him go to get the spirits Katniss jams her knife into the table and his hands and the bottle. He sits back and squints at us. "Well, what's this?" says Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I rise from the floor and scoop up some ice and hold it to my jaw. From experience of getting hit multiple times from my mother, I know this will show a mark. I can't be able to do that. "No. let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed up with another tribute before you've even made it into the arena," Haymitch says. "That's against the rules," I reassure him. "Only if they catch you. That bruise will show you fought, you weren't caught even better," says Haymitch and turns to Katniss. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" I know her weapon is a bow and arrow. She always trades a squirrel to my father and he always says how she always hits the eye. Makes it less gruesome to eat.

She yanks the knife from the table and throws it at the wall across the room. It lodges in the seam between two panels making her more incredible. "Stand over hear, both of you," instruct Haymitch and we obey. He checks our muscles and circles us and examines our faces. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylist get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough," he says.

We don't question it. The best looking tributes get more sponsors. "All right I'll make you a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I say," he says. "Fine," I say.

"So help us. When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-" says Katniss. "One thing at a time. In a few minutes we'll be pulling up into the station. You'll be put into the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what don't resist," he says. "But-" Katniss begins. "No buts. Don't resist," he says, and with that he leaves. When he leaves the car and slams the door it goes dark. We must be entering the tunnel to the Capitol.

We stand in silence as the tunnel goes on and on. The train begins to slow. I can't help it I go over to the window and am amazed by its beauty. No one exaggerates when they explain the ruling city of Panem. People begin to point at us and come to the train. I wave and smile at them. I'm trying to get sponsors for us. They like people who are cheerful. I look over to Katniss and say, "Who knows? One of them may be rich." The train stops and we're issued to get our stuff and leave. All I can think is: _Our hell begins._


	5. Chapter 5: Our Intertwined Hands

**A/N: sorry for the long wait! First I was sick and then I got better and everyone was home and annoying. Then… I have to do a music appreciation project…. Then I have to hang out with friends and today is the only free day! :D Have you guys heard of Hannah Marks? She is so my second choice for Katniss. Kaya is still # 1 though! Well, I'm excited for tomorrow! I'm going to be Dorothy! Ha-ha! Well, here ya go!**

"Stop squirming boy!" screeches a women named Carnia, a middle-aged women with bright yellow hair and a pink body. I keep still as my prep team works on me. "You know. He's kind of gorgeous!" trills a young girl whose name is Malezie. I get worried. I wouldn't want to be with _her_. She has purple hair, gold skin, and tattoos that crawl up her arms. I force a smile to show that I appreciate her comment. "Oh, Malezie! You're just happy he's better than last year's tribute! Now he was horrible! All that filth and grease in his hair!" says Trillck, a man with green shaggy hair, tattoos curling at his mouth, and freakish purple eyes.

"Well, I try to look my best," I tell them and they all nod enthusiastically.

"Well," starts Malezie, taking my face in her cold hands. "You have the most beautiful eyes. They're so natural!"

"Now wait. Look at his hair! It's not greasy or filthy!" says Trillck ruffling my hair. That one small gesture reminds me of Jamie. I can't get his note out of my head. Why can't he see? I have to save Katniss.

Trillck puts something in my hair and pulls on it. Malezie and Carnia fix my eyebrows. "Well, your eyebrows aren't _that_ hairy, but still need to be fixed!" screeched Carnia and started plucking them, causing me to squirm. "Now, now. You want to look your best for your district partner, don't you?" I stiffen up and that causes them to all laugh. If these bunch of idiots can tell I like Katniss, can she?

When they're done they circle my naked body and appreciate their work. I force another smile. "Wow. Thank you. I'm so glad to look this nice, in your amazing city."

This sends them over the top. "Oh! You haven't even tried the food! You will once you meet Portia! Should we call her?" asks Malezie.

"Of course! Stay right here boy," says Trillck. They leave and I grab the robe they left me. It's funny though, I don't feel exposed or embarrassed around them. I guess it's because they're so far from real people.

When my stylist, Portia, comes in, I'm amazed at how normal she looks. Straight brown hair and brown eyes that look that they are natural. She only has light pink lipstick and eye shadow. "Hello, Peeta. I'm Portia, you're stylist. Can you remove your robe for a minute?" she asks. I take off my robe and she circles me. "You have gorgeous eyes you know. They're the perfect shade of blue."

"Thank you. I get them from my father," I tell her.

"Well he must have brilliant eyes too. Peeta, please get your robe and we'll go eat." I put on my robe and follow her to a room with a two couches that face over a low table. Three of the walls are plain, while the fourth is a big window that shows you the Capitol. I walk over to the window and admire it. No one is mistaken by its beauty. "Beautiful isn't it?" says Portia startling me. I nod and she leads me over to the couches. She pushes a button and food appears.

Chicken with chunks of oranges with creamy sauce, which lays on white grain, peas and onions, rolls that look like flowers and pudding the color of honey.

They seriously have it easy here don't they? If I had this in my house, we would be broke and forced to move to the Seam. How simple, in the Capitol, it would be to just push a button and eat, while the rest of us starve in the district. What do they do for a living? I work at only the age of 16, while they eat and look at their tributes ready to die for_ them_.

I look up and see Portia looking at me carefully. "You think we're horrible for eating at just a button, while you starve don't you?" I don't know how, but it's like she could read my mind, so I nod. She shakes her head. "So, Peeta, the first thing is your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Cinna, is the stylist of your district partner, Katniss. I think you know by know, it's customary to show your district's….. flavor."

In the opening ceremonies, the tributes are to wear something that represents your district's industry. District 1, luxury items. District 4, fishing. District 10, live stock. District 2, peacekeepers and weapons. Coming from the coal district, me and Katniss will be in horrible coal mining outfits. I remember one year, there was a set of tribute, from our district, covered in black dust and naked.

"I'll be a coal miner?" I ask Portia.

"Oh no! Me and Cinna think that coal miner get up is… overacted. You won' be remembered in that. We want to make you and Katniss unforgettable."

_I'll be naked_ I think.

"We're not going to focus on coal mining. Just on the coal."

_Naked AND black dust. Great just how I want the love of my life to see me in. _I think.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but you've got the wrong idea. Now what do we do with coal? We burn it! You're okay with fir aren't you Peeta?" asks Portia. I'm going to be set on fire. Portia laughs when she sees my expression

In a few hours in dressed in a black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. I have leather boots up to my mid-calf, and a cape with streams of orange, yellow, and red. I also have a matching headpiece that proves the costume. Katniss' stylist, Cinna, is going to light up my cape and headset before we roll into the city circle.

"Don't worry, Peeta. It's not real flames. Just a synthetic fire me and Cinna created. It's perfectly safe," Portia tells me. I trust her, but I'm still scared that when we reach the city circle I'll be in ashes.

Portia tells my prep team to just leave my face alone. "I want them to know who you are. I don't want them to think you're a different person that the capitol made," she tells me. I smile. It's true I don't want them to make me into something I'm not. I smile at her and she returns it. "Come on, the opening ceremonies are about to start."

We go out of my remake room. I see Katniss. We both have the same outfit. She looks beautiful. Her outfit actually shows her fiery passion. She looks relieved when she sees me. Portia and my prep team are over come with giddiness. Katniss' stylist just looks exhausted when he accepts congratulations.

We go down to the bottom of the remake center, which is practically a giant stable. I look around and see the other tributes being loaded on their chariots pulled by 4 horses. No one even bothers to train the horses. They already know what to do. Unlike me.

Portia and Cinna lead Katniss and I to our chariot. They arrange our capes and our body positions. When they're done they go off to talk to each other.

"What do you think?" Katniss whispers to me. "About the fire?" I'm surprised she's even talking to me, so I try to joke and act charming.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," I tell her through gritted teeth.

"Deal," she says. I was hoping she would get the joke but she didn't. "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I ask her as I look around to see if I can find Haymitch. No luck.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame," she says.

Next thing I know we're laughing. This is the way it should've been. Me and her, laughing, and having a good time. Almost like friends.

The opening music begins, stopping me from smiling. It's so loud, blasted around the Capitol. Huge doors open and I see crowd-lined streets. The ride only last 20 minutes until we're at the city circle and go into the training center, where we'll be trapped until the games begin. The tributes from District 1 ride out and they look amazing. The crowd screams for them. District 1, 2, and 4 are the crowd's favorites. They are also known as the careers. The kids who have trained their whole lives, and think winning is a great deal of fortune. The other districts see winning as life. District by district go by. District 11 leaves when Cinna comes over to us. "Here we go then," he says, and before we can do anything he sets our capes on fire. I wait to get burned but it only tickles. He climbs and lights our headdresses. He lets out a sigh. "It works." He puts a hand on Katniss' chin and says, "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

He gets off the chariot and yells something at us. "Hold hands!" he tries to gesture it but Katniss is still confused.

"What's he saying?" she asks me and for some reason she looks amazed.

"I think he said for us to hold hands," I tell her and grab her right with my left. It feels so good to hand her fingers fill the spaces between mine. Without them I feel empty.

We look over to Cinna. He nods and gives us a thumbs-up. He's the last thing we see before we enter the city.

The crowd is amazed at our costume and they cheer. We hear shouts of "District 12!" We've grabbed the attention from all the other tributes. Katniss seems frozen until she looks at a large television screen. I look over to it and we both look incredible. It would be hard for any of us to forget us.

I wave and smile but I can't keep my eyes away from Katniss. I'm also terrified that I'll fall. Katniss might have sensed this too, because her grip on me tightens. She blows kisses to the crowd. They love her. It would be hard not to. They throw flowers at us and shout our names. "Peeta! Katniss!" I'm surprised they even bothered to learn our first names. Usually, being the poor district, our tributes are forgettable. Not us.

I sneak a look at Katniss and see hope in her eyes. Good. She needs confidence. Someone throws her a red rose, she catches it, gives a sniffs and blows a kiss to the direction it was thrown. Oh, how I wish I would get a kiss from her. Those delicate lips are so desirable to me.

A bunch of hands try to grab her kiss as if it's life need. "Katniss! Katniss!" Everyone is admiring her. Including me. She really will win this. My protection and Haymitch can save her.

We enter the city circle and my hand starts feeling numb. Katniss must be as scared as I am, she looks down at our hands and loosens her grip. I cling tighter to her hand. _No_ I think_ Not yet. Please._ "No, don't let go of me," I beg. She looks deeply into my eyes. "Please, I might fall out of this thing." She _needs_ to keep holding my hand. I'll feel empty without. Also, it's true; I'm scared to fall out of this.

"Okay," is all she says. She keeps holding on and I'm grateful. I want to have some sort of her before I die.

The chariots circle around the City Circle. Our horses stop right up at President Snow's mansion. The music ends as we come to a halt. The President is a small, skinny man with white hair and big, puffy lips. He gives us the official-welcome from his balcony. The cameras cut to the faces of the tributes, but me and Katniss get more time.

As it becomes darker, the crowd's eyes are making impossible to look away from us. The anthem plays. Our chariot goes around the city circle one more time, and the camera is still on our faces, when they go into the Training Center.

When the doors close, we're attacked by our prep teams. "Oh, Peeta, that was just fantastic!" says Malezie. Carnia and Trillck nod in agreement. Once they leave I realize I'm getting dirty looks from the other tributes. We have shone them all out.

Cinna and Portia come and help us from our chariot. They remove our capes and headdresses and Portia extinguishes them with a spraying can.

I look down and realize I'm still stuck with Katniss. We free our hands and massage them. My moment's gone.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there," I tell her.

"It didn't show. I'm sure no one noticed," she tells me.

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often. They suit you," I tell her. Then I realize how weird that might've sounded, but I give her a sweet smile but I can tell she knows I'm shy. It looks like she's happy as she smiles, until she gets confused. Then, she her eyes have a sly feeling.

Suddenly she stands on her toes and kisses me on my cheek.

**A/N: Awwww! I love that little kiss! So sweet! I love that boy with the bread! Sorry about the short chapter. I kind of rushed. Final Halloween preparations! K well Thanks! Oh! Did you guys see that little line from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City? Well, it's not exact but Oh well! I do get quotes from some of my favorite things. Like in the 2nd chapter I used a line from the Titantic, sort of, again, at the end. :D Oh and remember: HAPPY HALLOWWEEN!**

**Updated day: **_**October 30**__**th**__**, 2010**_


	6. Chapter 6: The First Step Is Trust

**A/N: Hmm this is new. I don't have anything to ramble about. Hmmm okay strange. Well, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't have blonde hair so I'm not even close to being Suzanne Collins, so I don't own Peeta (sobs) or **_**The Hunger Games**_

She kissed my cheek. She _kissed_ at least part of me! I can't get it out of my head. It still burns where her lips touched it. I'm so lost in though I didn't even notice we're already in the Training Center, making our way up in the elevator.

The Training Center is even fancier than the train, and I'm only on the elevator. The elevator is made of crystal, so as we go up all the people below us turn to ants. Each district gets its own floor, so we get the twelfth floor. I look over to Katniss and right now she looks like a little girl enjoying the ride. I look over to Effie and she has a big goofy grin on her face. Of course, we are possibly her first tributes who did amazing in the opening ceremonies. She compliments us on our costumes and how we acted. She also knows everyone who is anyone in the Capitol. She's been telling everyone good things about us.

"I've been very mysterious, though," she begins, narrowing her eyes. "Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district."

That's kind of crazy. This is the women coming from a place who is about to murder us in various ways. And what success? Our costumes or how good we are at the table? I yet to come to know about Effie Trinket and what goes inside her brain.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns into pearls!'" Effie trills at us looking happy she thought of something clever. We respond gratefully but I have to bite my lip from laughing because, of course, she's wrong.

Coal doesn't turn into pearls. They come from shellfish. I wonder if the people she's telling about us know that it's wrong information or are just as stupid as her.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that," she says grimly, "But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary."

I have to admire her a little. She really is trying, just like Haymitch will.

I get my own quarters, and it's filled with a bunch of Capitol gadgets. Windows that zoom in and out where I want it to, showers with numerous buttons, wardrobes where you get to choose your clothes, and a little mouthpiece where you say what food you want a comes up to you in less than a minute. I choose a fancy blue and white shirt, black pants, and a jacket with buttons all the way up until the neck.

I can't take it in here. With all these gadgets that I don't understand, I feel cramped. My mind is in a whirl ever since Katniss kissed my cheek. Her lips had some sort of fire behind its softness. I touch my cheek and it feels hot. Suddenly, I need air.

I go outside of my quarters and see Cinna. I greet him and he greets me back. "So, Peeta, why are you out here?" he asks me. He must sense something wrong.

"I need some air. It's a little stuffy in there," I answer him.

"I know what you need," he tells me. He leads me to some stairs and we climb them. At the top is the Training Center's roof. It's magnificent. You can overlook the whole city. There are wind chimes which makes it hard to hear. There's a garden, too. I get my lungs full of air, and then think. Why would they let us up here? Tributes could jump off the edge. I'm thinking about doing it actually. Might as well do it less painful, then whatever the tributes and gamemakers are thinking of. They can kill in so many ways. It's endless really.

"Why would they let us up here? Couldn't tributes just jump off?" I ask Cinna.

He studies me for a moment before answering. "You can't." Then he puts his hand over the edge, and I hear a sharp zap. He jerks his hand back. "An electric field throws you back up. Come on, dinner is almost ready."

We go back down, and find Portia looking over a balcony that shows you the Capitol. She waves us to come and we do. I like the view but the roof is better.

Katniss comes and we go and take our seats. Effie tells us Haymitch will join us in a minute, and that he and Effie picked out the dinner. Great. A dinner and presence of a drunkard and an overly bubbly women. That's one heck of a dinner. The only good thing is Katniss is here and the stylists.

A quiet young man in a white uniform offers us wine. I refuse it but Katniss takes some. That's odd but maybe she would actually feel like trying alcohol before she dies. Too bad, she's not going to die.

Haymitch shows up when dinner is just being served. He looks clean and sober. He doesn't refuse the wine, though. Big surprise. He starts on his soup and I'm amazed that's he eating something. Hopefully he will help Katniss win this thing.

The stylists actually make Haymitch and Effie good company. We get good comments on our costumes. We make small talk but I notice Katniss just concentrating on her meal. I feel bad for having the servers waiting on us. Keeping everything full. Always refilling glasses.

I look over to Katniss and she looks a bit dizzy. It must be the wine. I never really knew how people could stand to drink. Making you sick and not knowing what's really happening.

"Just wait until you guys see your interview costumes," says Cinna. Small talk just keeps going. Nothing interesting really. Until a red-headed girl comes with a cake and sets it on fire. "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" begins Katniss looking up at the girl. "That's the last thing I wa- oh! I know you!"

What? How can Katniss know her? Unless Katniss has been to the capitol I doubt it. She looks at us and everyone is watching her, waiting for an answer.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought," snaps Effie.

Avox? What's that? Katniss asks the same question. "What's an Avox?"

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," answers Haymitch. Just thinking about my tongue cut off makes my throat close up. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her."

"And, even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order. Of course, you don't really know her," snaps Effie.

Katniss looks confused and guilty. She really _does_ know this girl. "No, I guess not, I just-" she stammers. I have to help her.

I snap my fingers and think of the first girl in my mind, other than Katniss. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly."

It's the first time I thought of Delly since she came to say goodbye. Though, I hope Katniss goes along with my lie. Delly isn't even close to recognition in our waiter.

Katniss goes along with my lie. "Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair."

"Something about the eyes, too," I say.

Everyone relaxes and so do I. I feel good for helping Katniss. It better not be the last time I help her.

"Oh, well. If that's all it is. And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut," says Cinna.

We have the cake and, when everyone is done, we go to another room to watch the opening ceremonies. Some of the tributes do a good job, but I was right when we outshone them. Even our team screams, "Ahh!"

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" asks Haymitch.

"Cinna's," answers Portia.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion. Very nice," resorts Haymitch.

Rebellion? How would hand holding cause a rebellion? I think about it. The other tributes didn't even care for the people standing next to them. They treated them like a big pile of rocks. And then, me and Katniss, looking like friends. I guess that is sort of rebellion connected.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it. Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk," says Haymitch, clearly telling us to go away.

Katniss and I walk together down to our rooms, to leave and see each other in the morning, but I want an explanation. I lean on against the frame. I'm not blocking her to go but I want to catch her attention. "So, Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her lookalike here."

She just stands there for a minute. I can tell she's wondering if she should tell me or not. If she should trust me. I want her to trust me. I want her to know what I'm going to do for her, but to have that I'll need her trust. I need her as a friend, at least for now.

I understand her hesitation. "Have you been on the roof yet?" she shakes her head no. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind's a bit loud, though."

I hope she understands my message. She does. "Can we just go up?"

"Sure, come one," I say. She follows me up the stairs that end you up on the roof. She gasps when she sees it. It looks even better at night. It twinkles like the stars. I miss the stars at home. Sometimes, on a clear night, Jamie and I go out and watch the stars. That was when I was little. We got too old to do little child stuff. Suddenly, I miss those nights. I want them back.

Katniss and I walk to the edge of the rood. She looks down to the people in the streets. We hear cars, shouts, and a weird metal tinkling. I try to get her talking. "I asked Cinna why they let us up here. Weren't they worried that some of the tributes might decide to jump right over the side?" I tell her.

"What'd he say?" she asks

"You can't," I say and hold out my hand like Cinna did. I hear the sharp zap and feel electricity go through my hand. I jerk it back. "Some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof."

"Always worried about our safety," she says, somewhat disgusted. Yeah, 'safety'. They want to watch us die so they can be entertained.

"Do you think they're watching us now?" Katniss asks.

"Maybe," I admit. "Come see the garden."

Now we're at a place where people might not hear us. The wind and wind chimes covering us up. I look at Katniss expectantly.

She examines a blossom then speaks, "We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for games," she whispers.

"You and your father?" I whisper back.

"No, my friend Gale," I try to stop the jealous emotion from over taking me at the moment from hearing her talk about Gale. "Suddenly, all the birds stopped singing at once." I remember another time when they all stopped singing when she was near. "Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her, I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it."

She's silent for a moment. She's possibly remembering the say. I bet it haunts her with guilt. I've had enough guilt in my life. "The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere," she continues. "I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing happened."

"Did they see you?" I ask her.

"I don't know. We were under a shelf of rock," she answers. She stares off for a moment and then starts shivering. I'm not sure if it's the cold or the story. She must be frightened of what she witnessed.

"You're shivering," I tell her. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. She steps back a little then she lets me. I feel trust forming. Good.

"They were from her?" I ask her and secure the button around her neck. She nods. "Where do you suppose they were going?" I ask curious.

"I don't know that," she replies. "Or why they would leave here." I could understand that. I can't stand it here.

"I'd leave here," I blurt out, too loudly. I look around, worried. Then I laugh and cover it up again. "I'd go home now if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's prime. It's getting chilly. We better go in," I say. We go in the dome and it's warmer and brighter. I don't want her to stop talking to me. I try and make more conversation. "Your friend Gale. He's the one who took you sister away at the reaping?" I already know the answer. I don't know why I picked Gale as the topic, though.

"Yes. Do you know him?" she asks. If I did we'd possibly hate each other.

"Not really. I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I though he was your cousin or something. You favor each other," I reply. If _only_ he was her cousin. Then I wouldn't be jealous of him all the time.

"No, we're not related," she replies.

I nod making sure she doesn't understand I'm jealous. "Did he come say goodbye to you?"

"Yes," she says observing me. "So did your father. He brought me cookies."

I raise my eyebrows. He went to go see her? And he gave her cookies? I silently thank him in my head. "Really? Well, he likes you and your sister. I think he wishes he had a daughter instead of a houseful of boys." Well, sort of. _He wants _you_ to be his_ _daughter_, I think. He wants her mother as his wife. "He knew your mother when they were kids."

"Oh, yes. She grew up in town," she says and then I realize we're at her door. She gives me back my jacket. How empty it feels without her warmth. "See you in the morning then."

"See you," I say and walk away down the hall. I smile and look down at my jacket. It looked so… _right_ with her wearing in. This is good. She's starting to trust me. Trust is the first thing to becoming friends. At the way this is going, I can't see a way that I won't be able to save her.

**A/N: Oh you little protective Peeta. PROTECT ME! D: Hahaha, sorry this was supposed to be put up an hour earlier but it suddenly got cold in Georgia. CURSE YOU GEORGIA AND YOUR BIPOLAR WEATHER! xD! Tomorrow at school is pajama day! Wanna know why? Because Heather Brewer, author of The chronicles of Vladimir Tod, is coming to our school tomorrow and she writes her books in her pajamas xD. This is the second famous author at our school. We've won two contests on best book fair. Guess who was the first. …. SUZANNE COLLINS! See, that was the reason I'm obsessed with this book. My L.A made us read it and I fell in love but not at the very begging. But yes, she really did come to our school. I ASKED HER A QUESTION! It was amazing. Also, when we read in L.A I didn't pay attention the first time I read it, cuz there was this boy, who is now a jerk, who I liked so I would always look at him and funny thing is when we red this chapter I was cold so he gave me his jacket, causing stares, and we both blushed when Peeta gave Katniss his jacket. Also… I need to admit something. This might be a shocker…. I used to be Team Gale *SOBS* Hey at first it wasn't my fault. We had to write a letter to her. I did, and I didn't know what to put else so I just put I was team Gale cuz I believed best friends deserved to be together. Then I got catching fire, just to impress the guy who loved the boo, then I actually started reading it and I awwwed when Gale said he loved Katniss so I was team Gale until she said 'Stay with me' so don't blame me for stupidness! Also, one more thing yesterday when I watched toy story 3 when buzz got changed I though of Peeta in Mockingjay**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok look how freaky this is:**

**- Mean Buzz who controlled and killed- Peeta was also changed and tried to kill Katniss**

- **Spanish Buzz- he was sort of back to normal but wanted to die**

**-Normal Buzz- he was himself again! **

**Also Buzz gave Jesse a dandelion and I was like OMG! Hahaha well that's it. I talk too much, sorry**

**Updated day: **_**November 3, 2010 **___


	7. Chapter 7: Our Survival

**A/N: SORRY! Guys, I am super sorry! Although, with all the drama, holidays, and this being the chapter I wanted to avoid most, well, still super sorry! Don't worry though! I'll have almost all my stories updated very soon! Also I'm thinking of doing a TMI one. At the end of the chapter there will be an author's note on some of my ideas and I would really appreciate if ya'll could pick which one you like! New name! Good or should I go back? Ok, enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: do not own this amazing series that has taken over my life. Suzanne Collins does.**

I rub the sheets between my fingers. It's silk with weird patterns all over it. It's delicate in my hands. I find it odd though. How can something so simple yet, pretty be in the Capitol? I don't know.

I remember back at home, that when I was a little kid I always wanted to fall asleep late and wake up late. Although for the last couple of years I've been sleeping late, but waking up early. Now, though, I barely get two hours of sleep. I look out the window and see the sun is already awake. Oh well, there's no time to catch up on sleep now. I go take a shower and put on the clothes they chose for me today, for training.

Today I'll have to be with my fellow tributes in normal clothes, while preparing to kill each other. The clothes I have are black pants that are tight on the thighs. A long-sleeved tunic that is the color of red and purple. Finally, comfy leather shoes. I run a hand through my hair and consider it okay.

I decide to spare a few minutes by playing with the window. I zoom in on people and make fun of whatever they're doing. I catch one women dying her daughter's hair in the middle of the street. Who would want a daughter with green hair? I'm too caught up laughing and making comments that I didn't even notice Haymitch. "Enjoying that, boy?" I hear him say and I immediately stop playing with the window. "Come one let's go eat breakfast. I bet Katniss is already there," he says with a wink. I feel color flood my cheeks and Haymitch guffaws.

We walk down to the dining room and see Katniss is already there eating. Haymitch and I tell her morning and put food on our plates. I take a slice of melon, sausage, eggs, and hot chocolate. Haymitch just takes some stew. I notice Katniss is wearing the exact same thing as me, except in girl-form.

She doesn't seem to like the idea and suddenly that trusting feeling from last night is gone. I really need Katniss to trust me. How can I save her if I don't have her trust or even the slightest bit of friendship?

I shake the thought from my mind. I don't care, with trust or without I _will_ save Katniss. I look at Haymitch and see him take a big gulp from it. "So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asks.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know," Haymitch replies.

Katniss and I cross looks and I speak up. "I don't have any secret skills. And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels." The sentence makes her take a confused look in her eyes. It's true, though. My dad always buys her squirrels and we all eat them. my mom doesn't like that we bought them from Katniss. She said we should buy food from the seam but I know that it's just that my dad loves Katniss' mother.

"You can couch us together," Katniss tells our mentor. I nod.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do," he asks.

"I can't do anything. Unless you count baking bread," I say. It's the truth. I can't use a weapon like Katniss.

"Sorry, I don't. Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife," he says to Katniss.

"Not really. But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow." she replies.

"And you're good?" he asks.

She considers it a moment and then replies, "I'm all right."

"She excellent," I say. "My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits everyone in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down a deer."

Katniss looks like she's surprised. I am too; I never knew how much I actually think about her. I guess over the years I've always wanted to know more about her, other that she can hunt and sing. "What are you doing?" she asks me, trying to figure me out.

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself," I reply.

"What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred-pound bags of flour. Tell him that. That's not nothing," she snaps at me.

"Yes, and I'm sure the arena will full of bags of flour to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't," I snap back.

"He can wrestle," she says turning to Haymitch. "He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother."

"What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death," I say disgusted. Can't she get it? I can't do anything! It's no use arguing anyway, she's going to win.

"There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead!" she shouts. Just the thought of her sentence brings stabs of pain to my heart. She's too strong, though.

"But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!" I burst out.

"Oh, she meant you," she says with some dismissal.

"She said 'She's a survivor, that one' _She_ is," I say repeating my mother's words with such hurt.

A wave of confusion crosses her eyes. She must find it impossible how a mother can already throw away her son to the Capitol. She looks up me and she sees the hurt in my eyes. She knows I'm telling the truth. Her eyes suddenly go distant and then she speaks like she's a little girl, "But only because someone helped me."

I look down at the roll in her hands and I remember her in the rain, dying. It's one of my worst memories but I can't show her I'm hurt so I just shrug. "People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"No more than you," she replies.

I roll my eyes and look at Haymitch. "She has no idea. The effect she can have." I run my nails down the wood on the table. I refuse to look at Katniss. She really has no idea. She has no idea that she is making me die for her. That's the effect she's having on me. I also see it in other people. Everyone admires her. She has the guts to go out in those woods for her family. She can't help affect them. Although, to me, she's caused me so much it's like she has me wrapped around her delicate finger. I'm just like her mother; a goner.

I risk looking at her and she's glaring at her roll. She thinks I insulted her? How can she think that? I was hoping that it would actually boost her confidence. Now I know, all that work to gain her trust, was useless.

After a moment Haymitch finally speaks, "Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares," she mumbles. I have to fight to roll my eyes.

"That may be significant in terms of food," he replies. "And, Peeta," I look over to him. "She's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Saving showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?"

We both nod.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," orders Haymitch. Katniss and I start to protest, but he slams his hand on the table. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at eleven for training."

On the corner of my eye I see Katniss bite her lip and storm back to her room. Even when she's that far I can still hear the door slam. I know that it's meant for me.

****##****

I go meet Effie at the elevator and see that Effie is the only one there. We wait there for about five minutes. There's no talking really. Then, we see Katniss coming biting her nails, but I think she realizes she's biting them because she stops. We get on the elevator and it takes less than a minute to get down to the training room. The training room is below the ground, so I'm surprised we got there so quick.

The elevator slides open and we're greeted with a big gym stashed with weapons and obstacle courses. It's not ten yet, but we're the last one that arrived. That's District Twelve for you; always the last in everything.

The tributes are in a circle and you can practically feel the tension. Someone pins a cloth square on my shirt with the number _12_. When we join the circle, the head trainer Atala, steps up and tells us the schedule. People who exceeded in each skill will remain at their stations. We all can go wherever we want freely. We are not allowed to fight with any of the other tributes. There are people who will help us if we intend to do combat.

Atala reads the stations that are open, and I'm frightened because I barely know how to do half of them. Compared to the career tributes… I'll be dead the first day, then how will I be able to help Katniss?

Atala releases us; I see the careers go to the most frightening weapon. It amazes me how experienced they are with them. I look at Katniss, my partner in this I guess, and see that she's about to run to a weapon. I push her arm gently and she's startled when I do it. "Where would you like to start," I tell her calmly.

She looks around the gym and then turns back to me, "Suppose we tie some knots," she answers.

"Right you are," I say. We go over to an empty area where the trainer looks glad to have people. The trainer takes note that Katniss is not new to tying notes, he shows us one that leaves an opponent dangling by his leg from a tree. Katniss and I put all of our focus on this knot for about an hour until we both know how to do it well, then we move to camouflage. This one is my favorite. Swirling the colors together reminds me of making frosting back home. It feels natural when I put the berry juice and mud on my skin, the trainer in this station is very happy at my work.

I look at Katniss and see that she's looking at the boy from District Two throwing spears. She looks kind of worried so I try to distract her from him. "I do the cakes."

"The cakes? What cakes?" she asks.

"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery," I tell her.

She looks at the pattern on my arm and her eyes give me a hint that she's annoyed at something.

"It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death," she says.

"Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake-" I begin.

"Say we move on," she interrupts annoyed.

After that the next three days of training go by with no words. The only good thing is that we at least get some useful skills. How to starts fires, to knife throwing, even how to make shelter. Even though Haymitch tells us to be mediocre I master hand-to-hand command, while Katniss excels in edible plants, probably from the woods. Although, we still follow Haymitch's order to stay away from weightlifting and archery.

Through the training session Gamemakers take down notes and eat their fancy Capitol buffet. Although both Katniss and I notice that they're giving District Twelve more than their fair share of time.

Food is served on District Twelve's floor, but during lunch we eat with the other tributes. Food comes in carts around the room and you can serve yourself. Katniss and I sit together, and, because of Haymitch's instructions, we have to keep up a nice conversation.

It's hard to get a topic to talk about. Everything either reminds us of home or the Capitol, but one day I have a plan. I empty the basket that holds the District breads. I explain each bread. What district they're from and why they look like that. "This one is from District Four. See how it's fish-shaped and is tinted with seaweed? It represents the District's flavor," I say pointing to said bread. I explain each district to her and when I'm done I put the loaves back in the basket and say, "And there you have it."

"You certainly know a lot," she says.

"Only about bread. Okay, now laugh as if I've said something funny," I tell her and both us give a good enough laugh. This is both killing us. It's obvious Katniss doesn't want to do anything with me, so what's the point? It's been kind of awkward since she slammed that door. Although, I have to keep it up per Haymitch's instructions, so I do. "All right, I'll keep smiling pleasantly and you talk."

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was chased by a bear?" she asks me.

Of course she's the one with an interesting story. She's been out to the woods, while I've been stuck in the bakery. "No, but it sounds fascinating," I reply.

So she tells me. "Well, I was just wandering through the woods when I spotted a beehive on one of the trees. I knew my mother and sister would love the honey."

"As would you. Your sister, her name is Prim, right?" I ask her.

She nods her head and continues the story. "I was about to get the hive until a black bear appeared."

"So did you run or challenge it?" I say.

"I challenged it of course! Although the bear slashed its claws at my right arm and gave me this," she tells me. She pulls up her sleeve and I see four scars about two inches away from her shoulder.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurt. I guess you didn't get it did you?" I ask.

"Of course I got it! Katniss Everdeen doesn't go down without a fight!" _Good to hear_ I think. "And, yes, it did hurt, but my mother healed it. I only have the scars now. So, that day, I traded some squirrel to your dad for some loaves of bread and we had bread and honey for about a week." I give her a real smile to show her that she can win and she _will_. Slowly, one of her own rare smiles creeps on her lips.

One day while we're practicing with spears I noticed the little District eleven girl, Rue I think, is watching is. "I think we have a shadow," I whisper to Katniss while she throws her spear.

She looks over to Rue and some hurt goes through her eyes. She picks up a spear and gives it to me. I throw it and say gently, "I think her name's Rue."

She bites her lip. "What can we do about it?" she asks a little too harshly.

"Nothing to do. Just making conversation."

Each day, when training is done Haymitch and Effie badger us through meals about what we did, who saw us, how the other tributes were. They seem to make us in shape. They give us advice on what do and etc. in my mind I want to just blow out at them, but instead I am patient. Unlike Katniss.

When we go to bed the day we saw Rue I mutter, "Someone ought to get Haymitch a drink."

She makes something that has a snort and laugh at the same time, and then she stops. "Don't. Don't let's pretend when there's no one around," she begs.

"All right, Katniss," I say tired of this. I'm getting too caught up in acting like friends that I'm actually trying to be her friend. After that we only acknowledge each other in public.

The third day is our private sessions. Being the boy from District Twelve I'm second to last. All the tributes stay at the dining room. After they enter they don't come back. After Rue leave Katniss and I wait there with no talking. When they call me and I rise I hear Katniss blurt out, "Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw the weights."

I look at her and it looks like she didn't want to say the words. But instead I just tell her, "Thanks. I will. You… shoot straight." Shoot straight? Of course she'll shoot straight! What an idiot I am! She nods and I enter the gym. My heart is pumping in my chest and I forget, for a moment, where I am. I give my head a little shake and go over to the weights. When I look at the Gamemakers, I see that no one is even looking at me. They all have their arms on each other's shoulders and singing a drinking song. I think it's a drinking song?

This gets me mad but I don't have the audacity to show it. Instead I put all my anger into throwing the weight. With each throw, wherever it lands I imagine it's one of their heads. I'm not even paying attention that I grab one that's too heavy. I try and throw it but it slips and almost hits my foot. Luckily I have the sense to jump out of the way. I look over to them and they're looking at me. Oh, so _now_ they look at me? "You may go now Mr. Mellark," one of them tells me. I nod and go to the elevator. I hit the _12_ button and as the elevator goes up I think. It's doesn't matter what score I get. This isn't for _my_ survival. It's Katniss'. If she doesn't survive, neither do I.

**A/N: If **_**you**_** didn't survive Peeta, a lot of girls wouldn't either D:! He is soooooooooooo amazing isn't he? *sigh* I love him! Well, who doesn't? Again, super sorry for the long wait! For all you Harry Potter fans who read this, have you ever seen 'Harry Potter in The Hood?' it's Hilarious! I also don't know why but 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance (: D) and 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship gave me a lot of inspiration on this chapter! Ok, now please tell me which one of these summaries are your favorites. I really want to make a TMI fanfic but I need to know which one is the best idea! Here they are:**

**Number 1: "I never thought I was talented enough. I never thought anyone could love me. And I never thought my brother would die for me and because of me, when he was the biggest supporter at my dream" this one is like a TMI version of that Raise You Voice movie with Hilary Duff.**

**Number 2: 'Princess Clarrisa's father always told her that he knows best. Her mother always told her your heart knows best. She never predicted for her heart to lead her to a poor street boy, that she couldn't help fall in love with." This one is a little bit like Aladdin I guess.**

**Number 3: I don't have a summary for this one but it's like a Beauty and the beast one.**

**Number 4: Again, no summary, but it's going to be Titanic TMI version.**

**Well, those are all for now. These are all AU! Also, in these stories my characters will be OOC! Please vote! You don't have to read The Mortal Instruments to vote! Please vote though! **

**Going to go see Beauty and the beast this Thursday at Fox Theater! :D Super Excited! It's my favorite Disney movie!**

**New name! Keep or Delete? :)**

**Also, I gots a twitter! My twitter name: Bakergirl16. Yep, that's me! I bake ;) ! Just like Peeta Mellark! Remember Harry Potter fans! Check out 'Harry Potter in The Hood'! You will laugh, I promise! My youtube accounts are :Soralover14 and Thehungergamesgirl14! Woah, Too much Pep! Sorry it's the snow! I think?**

**Oh, and also sorry about the mistakes in my story. Hee-hee! I am always in a rush D: I am sorry! It's always my fault! Oh well, Thank you for reading! I will have my other stories updated very soon! Remember PLEASE VOTE!**

**Updated Day: **_**January 11, 2011 :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Unmistakeable

**A/N: OMG! It's been way too long. I'm really sorry. It's just that… I've discovered Glee. Sam Evans forever! Ok I know. Not a very good excuse, but it's just I never have time because of tests and again Glee and family, since my dog died. But family is gone Glee is done (For now…) and I have my writing mojo. Also I'm writing a TMI fanfic like alternating while doing this. It's really simple actually. It's an AU so they're humans. I guess since it's me it will be OOC but I hope you guys will like it. Basically it's about Clary and Jace have been best friends for a long time and when they entered high school they started dating. In my fanfic they're juniors, and what happens during this story you ask? Clary, unfortunately, ends up pregnant. So yeah I hope it turns out good. Well, enough about TMI back to THG!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Hunger Games**

When the elevator slides open Effie and Haymitch are calling me into the sitting room. I sit in an awkward position while Haymitch drinks and Effie blabbers on about Capitol goods. After fifteen minutes we hear the elevator come up. Katniss must be done. Haymitch calls to her but she runs down to her room. I really couldn't see her well since she was running but I knew she was crying.

What would make her cry? This is Katniss Everdeen we're talking about here. The ruthless hunter who stole my heart. While thinking of all this I didn't notice Effie and Haymitch go to her aid. They knock on her door and I hear her shout "Go Away!"

They keep knocking for a few more minutes to try and get her out but she doesn't. They turn to me and Haymitch says, "Dinner's in an hour, kid." I stare dumbfounded at them as they leave to their own rooms. Eventually after standing a few minutes in the hall I go to my room as well.

****##****

In an hour, I'm showered, fully dressed, and ready for the dinner. I wait a couple of minutes and wait for Effie. During those minutes I play with the window. It's my new favorite thing to do. I hear a soft knock on the door and Effie calls me to eat. I go to the dining room and everyone but Effie and Katniss. I sit down and look down at what we're having. It looks like soup, but when I taste it, it has a salty taste and I know it has some fish in it. Katniss and Effie come in and I notice Katniss isn't talking and not looking at anybody. I suddenly wonder what she did in training. Is that why she was crying? I don't know, but I'm certain that's the reason. The grown-ups begin small talk about weather but all I do is keep my eyes on Katniss. I'm kind of used to it by now. Just staring at her and she never notices, but this time she does.

She looks up and meets my eyes. I try to recover and lift my eyebrow to ask the question. She gives me a little shake of her head and looks back at her soup.

When the main course comes, obviously Haymitch has had enough. "Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"

I don't want Katniss to be put on the spot so I jump in and save her. "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So, I threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go."

"And you, Sweetheart?" asks Haymitch turning to face her.

I see anger flash in her silver eyes and I know she didn't like being called sweetheart. I'll have to keep that in mind.

Apparently her anger allows her to speak because she says, "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."

Everyone at the table stops eating. "You what?" asks Effie terrified.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's just like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just… I just lost my head, so I shot and apple out their stupid roast pig's mouth!" Katniss shouts.

Carefully, Cinna says "And what did they say?"

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that," she replies.

"Without being dismissed?" gasps Effie.

"I dismissed myself."

"Well, that's that," says Haymitch suddenly.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" she asks nervously.

Just imagining peacekeepers taking her away and doing horrible things to her brings a stab of pain to my chest. "Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage," Haymitch answers and eats a roll.

"What about my family. Will they punish them?" she asks. So that's what she was crying. She was worried for her family. I think about how hard she tried to protect them. Going out into the woods all for them.

"Don't think so. Wouldn't make mush sense. See, they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort. More likely they'll make your life a living hell in the arena," answers Haymitch.

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us anyway," I say.

"Very true," says Haymitch. I look over at Katniss and see that she feels better. I smile inwardly to myself. I hear Haymitch laugh and I look at him. "What were their faces like?"

I look at Katniss and her lips twitch up. "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped into a bowl of punch."

Everyone starts laughing except Effie although she's wearing a hint of a smile. "Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you. I'm sorry, but that's what I think."

"I'll get a very bad score," Katniss says

"Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy," says Portia.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get. If that, really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple yards. One almost landed on my foot," I say. Katniss smiles at me. She starts eating while I have a fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

****##****

When we finish dinner we go to the sitting room to watch to scores. They show a picture of the tribute and then their score. Obviously the careers get above an eight. The little girl from District Eleven gets a seven which surprises Katniss and me.

District Twelve finally comes up and they show my picture. I dig my fingers in the heels of my palm and then my score is shown. Eight. I let out a breath I've been holding. Not great but it's better than a four.

Katniss' picture comes and everyone in the room waits for the scores. Eleven. Wait, what? Eleven? Eleven! Effie lets out a squeal and everyone, including me, congratulates Katniss. "There must be a mistake. How… how could that happen?" she asks Haymitch.

"Guess they liked your temper. They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat."

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire," says Cinna giving her a hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview dress."

"More flames?" she asks.

"Of a sort," he says mischievously.

Katniss and I congratulate each other, which is awkward, but I'm getting used to it.

****##****

I wake up to Effie screaming "Big, Big, Big day!" through my door. I let out a groan but quickly shower and get dressed. When I go to the dining room I notice only Haymitch is there. Perfect now my plan will get some help. "Hey Haymitch," I say awkwardly.

He looks and me and looks me up and down. "Okay, what do you want?" he asks.

"I need your help with something, but I don't want Katniss to know, so I need you to coach me separately," I answer. He looks in my eyes trying to figure out something, but he can't so all he says is, "Fine, But you'll tell me." I nod my head and after I do Katniss walks in.

She eats the lamb stew they've prepared for us and she finally realizes that no one is talking. She drinks her orange juice and then asks, "So, what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?"

"That's right," answers Haymitch.

"You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time."

"Well, there's been a change of plans. About our current approach," he answers. _Please say it nicely Haymitch. _Please. I think.

"What's that?" she asks confused.

Haymitch shrugs. "Peeta has asked to be coached separately."

After he says that it's unmistakable to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

**I know, I know. That was short and you guys possibly deserved better since I ignored you for 2 months. But I got busy (Again) since I found Rock Horror songs on YouTube (Blame Glee…) so, yeah. Also, I might not update for awhile because of Glee *cough cough*sorry*cough cough* COFA and I don't know if some of you have it but I still have CRCT so sorry. Well, farewell for now. Back to YouTube and Sam ;)**

**Updated day: _March, 5, 2011_**** :)**


End file.
